1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leak-resistant, switching, double valve system, the valve system having two sliding valve bodies located in a valve housing with line connections. The two sliding valve bodies, which are independent of one another, when they are in the closed position, are in contact with valve seats in the valve housing. The two valve bodies are located one behind the other and at some distance from one another, and form a leak cavity between them. During the opening process, the first sliding valve body, before it leaves its corresponding valve seat, can be placed in contact with the second sliding valve body, thereby reducing the size of the leak cavity. Further, the second sliding valve body is provided with a tubular extension, which tubular extension exits the valve housing in a sealed manner and connects the leak cavity with the environment of the valve system.
2. Background Information
Such a double valve system is disclosed in DE 41 18 874 A1, wherein significant amounts of flushing agent are required for cleaning, because the two sliding valve bodies are still in contact with their corresponding valve seats, even in the flushing position.